falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Heartaches by the Number
Heartaches by the Number ( ) — песня Fallout: New Vegas в стиле кантри, звучащая на волнах радиостанций «Радио Нью-Вегас», «Радио «Музыка Мохаве»» и «Радио горы Блэк». История Эту песню в 1959 г. написал известный американский поэт-песенник Харлан Перри Ховард. Наиболее хитовую версию записал 24 августа 1959 года на одноимённом сингле всемирно известный американский поп-певец югославского происхождения Гай Митчелл. В чартах популярного в США хит-парада Billboard Hot 100 сингл Heartaches by the Number целую неделю с 14 декабря по 21 декабря 1959 года занимал первую позицию. Ранее, в этом же году, песня в исполнении знаменитого американского певца и гитариста Рэя Прайса достигла второй позиции и не сходила на протяжении 40 недель в чартах также популярного в США хит-парада кантри-хитов Hot Country Songs. Виниловый диск с записью этой песни стал бестселлером в январе 1960 года в США и в Великобритании. Звучащая в игре версия песни в исполнении Гая Митчелла не является его оригинальным исполнением в 1959 году. Как известно, Гай Митчелл в разное время записал четыре разные версии песни, что было вызвано отчасти влиянием набиравшего в это время популярность рок-н-ролла, который вытеснял традиционный поп. Разнообразием версий исполнения Гай Митчелл несколько запутал, какая же из них является наиболее «правильной». Версии 1959 Оригинальная запись на изданной миллионным тиражом виниловой пластинке от звукозаписывающей фирмы Columbia Records. Запись характерна наличием трёх повторяющихся нот на фортепиано в окончании композиции: версия № 1. 1968 Запись для звукозаписывающей фирмы Starday Records. Характерна другим окончанием композиции: версия № 2. 1980 Запись для звукозаписывающей фирмы K-tel. Характерна наличием трёх повторяющихся нот на неком электронно-клавишном музыкальном инструменте в конце композиции: версия № 3. 1982 Запись для звукозаписывающей фирмы Arcade Records. Характерна отсутствием фортепиано в окончании композиции, но расцвечена звуками гитары и барабана: версия № 4. Текст песни Heartaches by the number Troubles by the score Every day you love me less Each day I love you more Yes, I’ve got heartaches by the number A love that I can’t win But the day that I stop counting That’s the day my world will end Heartache number one was when you left me I never knew I could hurt this way And heartache number two Was when you came back again You came back but never meant to stay Yes, I’ve got Heartaches by the number Troubles by the score Every day you love me less Each day I love you more Yes, I’ve got heartaches by the number A love that I can’t win But the day that I stop counting That’s the day my world will end Heartache number three was when you called me And said that you were comin' back to stay With hopeful heart I waited for your knock on the door I waited but you must have lost your way Yes, I’ve got Heartaches by the number Troubles by the score Every day you love me less Each day I love you more Yes, I’ve got heartaches by the number A love that I can’t win But the day that I stop counting That’s the day my world will end Перевод По счету три сердечных раны, Любви прощальный след, Если счет вести не стану - В жизни смысла больше нет. Припев: Три сердечных раны, Дрязги сотен дней, Все слабей твоя любовь, Моя же всё сильней. Первым лёг на сердце мне уход твой, Не думал, что такое может быть, Возвращение легло на сердце мне вторым, Ты вернулась мыслями с другим. Припев. Третьим лёг на сердце мне звонок твой, Ты мне сказала, что вернешься вновь, Я так надеялся услышать, как стучишь ты в дверь, Но путь ко мне забыла ты теперь. Припев. Появление Песня Ссылки New Vegas Soundtrack on Spotify Аудио В Fallout: New Vegas используется монофоническая версия записи 1980г: thumb|left|425 px. en: Heartaches by the Number Категория:Песни Fallout: New Vegas